


earth girl who loves space girl

by Fake_Ruby



Series: you know the galaxies of my heart [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Reunions, Yue (Avatar) Lives, yueki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Sequel fic. Yue survives.Yueki Week Day 2: Song Inspired.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Series: you know the galaxies of my heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113377
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yueki Week 2021





	earth girl who loves space girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katwow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwow/gifts), [MeliorismMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliorismMint/gifts).



> sorry for the wait but here's the last fic in the "you know the galaxies of my heart" yueki series! this is dedicated to the yueki gc on twitter

Yue is all geared up and ready to go, body practically vibrating with excitement. She leaves the locker room to go meet up with the other astronauts on the mission, all of whom are men and therefore prepared in a separate room.

Yue is practically skipping when an arm suddenly drags her into a side hall. 

“Mai? What the fuck?” Yue says when she turns and sees who grabbed her.

“I don’t have time to explain, but I need you to come with me,” Mai says quickly. Her eyes are wide, slightly panicky. Yue has never seen her show so much emotion before, so she nods and let’s Mai guide her deeper down the hallway.

They speed walk through bright corridors, not passing anyone else. Yue goes willingly until she realizes where they’re headed and suddenly halts.

“Mai, what the fuck is going on?” Yue asks, Mai stopping and turning to look at her. “Why are we leaving? I need to be at the launchpad like now.”

“You said you trusted me.”

“Well, yeah, but I don’t understand why you’re doing this.”

“Look, I’ll explain in the car, but we need to leave. Now.”

Yue narrows her eyes.

“Are you trying to sabotage me or something?”

“Why the fuck would I do that? I’m trying to help you, Yue. Please,” Mai practically begs.

Okay, something is definitely wrong.

“Fine,” Yue says. “I’ll come with you. But you better explain everything.”

Mai sighs in relief, grabbing Yue’s arm to start tugging her forward again.

“I will. Don’t worry.”

Yue takes a deep breath but decides to trust her instincts and go with Mai, hoping she won’t regret it.

They manage to make it to Mai’s car without seeing anyone else, Mai scanning the area as if she was expecting someone to jump out and stop them. 

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” Yue asks as she buckles her seatbelt.

Mai speeds off out of the parking lot.

“The mission was sabotaged. The rocket is rigged to blow.” 

“What?! We have to go back! We have to save everyone else.”

“You don’t think I already tried that?” Mai asks, voice rising slightly. “I tried to report it, but too many higher ups have been paid off. I talked to everyone else on the mission but no one wanted to believe a woman. You’re the only one I could save.”

“Fuck,” Yue says.

“Yeah,” Mai replies, mouth quirking up.

“Okay, so what’s our next move?”

“I’m taking you somewhere safe. Then I’ll explain everything further and we can figure out our next move. But for now we just need to get as far away as possible.”

* * *

“It’s so nice to meet you!” a woman with long brown hair pulled up into a braid greets Yue with a hug. “I’m Ty Lee.”

“Yue.”

Ty Lee grabs her hand and starts pulling her through the house.

“Are you hungry? I made cookies.”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Yue says, glancing back at Mai who’s trailing behind. 

Mai doesn’t make eye contact with Yue, instead keeping her eyes focused on Ty Lee, a fond expression on her face.

They sit down at the table in the dining room, Mai and Yue across from each other. Ty Lee grabs a plate of cookies from the kitchen before sitting in the chair to Yue’s left and Mai’s right.

“I made snickerdoodles for you Mai Mai,” Ty Lee says, handing a cookie to Mai.

“Mai Mai?” Yue mouths to Mai, causing Mai to glare as she takes a bite of the cookie.

“So, what exactly happened?” Yue asks. “Who sabotaged our mission? And why?”

Ty Lee tenses up slightly and Mai takes a deep breath.

“It’s a long story.”

“I have time,” Yue says.

“You know how Sozin Corp has been funding our projects? Well that’s only because the new CEO, Azula Sozin, completely reformed the company and wanted to provide funding to NASA. She took over from her father, Ozai. She was supposed to support his vision, but after taking over the position she betrayed him and started leading the company the way she wanted to.”

“Which was a good thing,” Ty Lee cuts in. “Ozai was super corrupt. He treated his employees horribly. Azula fixed all that.”

“Right. But Ozai wasn’t happy when he found out. He still has money, power, and plenty of loyalists. He planned to sabotage the project Azula was funding and then blame it on her as revenge.”

“Fuck,” Yue says.

“Yeah.”

The three women sit in tense silence for a few moments as Yue processes everything she just heard.

“So, what the fuck do we do now?”

“We’ve been in contact with Azula already,” Ty Lee says. “She’s working with her lawyers to make sure Ozai doesn’t get away with this. Our hope is we can keep Zhao silent so the blame never gets put on Azula in the first place, and then we can expose Ozai.”

“Zhao was the rat?”

“Yes,” Mai confirms.

“That fucking asshole.”

Mai snorts.

“So what can I do?” Yue asks.

“Nothing,” Mai says.

“What? I want to help. Ozai can’t get away with this!”

“And he won’t. But if he finds out you’re alive, things will get ugly. Well, uglier. You’ll have a target on your back. You need to stay hidden. You can live here with us until everything is sorted out. But until then, you can’t have any contact with the outside world.”

“Fine. I need to text my fiancée though.”

Mai and Ty Lee exchange a look.

“What?” Yue asks, heart sinking. She thinks she already knows what they’re going to say.

“You can’t contact Suki. She can’t know you’re alive,” Mai says.

“What!? Can’t you at least speak to her on my behalf?”

“It’s too risky.”

“I don’t care. I’m not just gonna let my fiancée believe I’m dead!”

“Yue, it wouldn’t just be you taking a risk. It would put Suki at risk too. I’m sorry, but you can’t tell her. Not until this is all over.”

Yue feels tears welling in her eyes.

“Can you please show me to my room?”

Ty Lee stands and motions for Yue to follow her down a hallway and into what must be the guest bedroom.

“I’m really sorry about all this,” Ty Lee says from her place at the doorway. “I’m here for you.”

Ty Lee closes the door softly and Yue collapses on the bed, sobbing into the pillow until she falls asleep.

* * *

Yue spends her days alternating between staring at the wall and crying. She misses Suki so goddamn much. 

It’s hard enough for her to know Suki is out there but not know when they can reunite, but she can’t even imagine what Suki is going through. Suki thinks Yue is dead.

* * *

Yue only leaves her room to join Mai and Ty Lee for meals where they discuss how things are going. Despite the updates, they don’t know when Yue will be able to see Suki again.

Yue usually eats in silence, barely listening to anything unless it’s about their plans.

* * *

Ty Lee buys new hand soap for the bathroom that smells exactly like Suki’s hair.

Yue wishes she could say it didn’t make her cry.

* * *

One month and two days after the failure of Mission Artemis 18 Mai tells Yue that Ozai Sozin has been arrested. Although he will still have to go to court, Azula is positive that with her resources and the amount of evidence she has there’s no way Ozai will go free.

Yue can see Suki.

* * *

Yue had pulled Mai into a hug, and then Ty Lee, before rushing to the car. Mai and Ty Lee followed close behind, Mai jumping into the driver’s seat and Ty Lee in the passenger seat. They begin the six hour drive to Suki.

Yue’s leg is bouncing the whole way, nervous and excited.

When they finally pull up to her and Suki’s apartment building the sun is just starting to set.

Yue is out the car door before Mai has fully stopped the car. She plugs in the passcode quickly and races into the building, up the stairs, and knocks on her door, waiting anxiously as she listens for movement.

* * *

Suki hears a knock on the door and sighs as she stands to answer it. She’s not expecting anyone, but figures it’s another impromptu visit from Katara.

Suki swings the door open and freezes. She blinks. 

Yue is standing in front of her.

_Yue is standing in front of her._

“Suki!” Yue says, voice cracking, and jumps into Suki’s arms.

Suki arms move of their own accord to hug Yue back.

“Yue? What’s happening? You’re dead. Am I hallucinating?”

“No, I’m real,” Yue whispers, squeezing Suki tighter. “I never made it on the rocket. I wasn’t killed by the explosion. I’ve been in hiding. I’m so sorry I couldn’t tell you. I wanted to so badly. I missed you so much.”

Suki breaks and she begins sobbing, holding Yue tighter as she hyperventilates. Yue lowers Suki to the floor, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here. I got you,” Yue says. 

Suki’s breathing calms down but she continues to sob, holding Yue close.

“I missed you so much,” Suki cries out.

“I know, me too,” Yue replies, planting kisses all over Suki’s face.

Suki caresses Yue’s cheeks, holding her face softly in her hands as if Yue will disappear any second.

“Never fucking do that again,” Suki says, planting a kiss on Yue’s lips.

“I won’t. I promise, I won’t.” Yue replies between kisses.

“I love you, my space girl.”

“I love you too, my siqiniq.”


End file.
